Lisbon's Weekends
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: My take on what Lisbon does with her weekends. Her weekends, unless she's working, are like her Thanksgiving. She stays at home, eats ice cream, and watches old movies. Jane is the only person who knows she does this. And one Friday night, he joins her.


_Lisbon's Weekends_

_A Jane & Lisbon Story_

_By Hermione Potter1990_

_Summery:_

_(My take on what Lisbon does with her weekends.) Her weekends are like her Thanksgiving, unless she's working on a case. She stays at home, watches movies and eats ice cream. Jane is the only person who knows she does this. And one Friday night, he breaks her cycle._

_Dedicated to:_

_Heather, Andrew, & especially Hannah. . . my sibs, the loves of my life, my best friends_

_All my readers, because you guys keep me writing_

_Daddy, because it's fun to watch the Mentalist with you and get your take on it and because he's a Meg Ryan/Tom Hanks kind of guy :)_

_My friends_

_Jisbon-Fan, because I mention the Proposal and it's one of her favorite movies_

_&to  
David. . . _

Author's Note 1:

I came up with this story with my sister Hannah, after episode 12 (season 2) when the dopey news guy asked Lisbon what she did on her weekends. We were just joking around with the lines and I came up with this baby. Hope you enjoy it.

P.S

I wrote this story to my Jisbon playlist on my iPod, so I wasn't entirely inspired by a particular song, except "Black Keys" by the Jonas Brothers. And I'm planning on writing a story to that song later on that will stand alone from this story.

* * *

**She was** sifting through her movie collection, looking for a movie that would kick off her weekend-long movie marathon. She had just decided on _His Girl Friday_ when there was a knock on her apartment door. She sighed impatiently, got to her feet, turned off the _Spice_ _Girls _CD that was pounding from her speakers, and made her way to the door.

"Jane! Not now!" She yelled, after glancing in the peephole. She yanked the door open and folded her arms across her chest, glaring at him. "Please just let me have my weekend. It's the only time I get—"

"I'm assuming you _aren't _happy to see me?" He asked, turning on his pouty charm.

"Well. . ." Lisbon faltered.

"I thought you might feel that way, so I brought peace offerings."

"Peace offerings, really?"

Jane held up bags from _Blockbuster _and _Baskin Robbins_. "Peace offerings."

"Well then, by all means. . . come in," Lisbon said, opening the door a little wider, and hurrying over to her TV stand. She kicked her DVD basket under it and smiled.

"Thank you," he replied after a moment. He stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"So, what movies did you bring anyways?" She asked, motioning to the kitchen.

"Well, I know how much you like old movies, so I brought _Charade _and _Roman Holiday_," Jane answered.

"Oh. . . I _love_ Audrey Hepburn," Lisbon said, taking the bag of ice cream and emptying it onto her counter.

"I know."

"Oh." She didn't even bother asking how he knew. She figured that she didn't want to know. "What else did you bring?"

"Well. . . I'm a Meg Ryan, Tom Hanks kind of guy myself. So I brought, _You've Got Mail, When Harry Met Sally, _and _Sleepless in Seattle_."

"_When Harry Met Sally_ stars Billy—"

"Crystal, not Tom Hanks. I know, but still the film fascinates me."

"Me too! I mean the whole '_can guys and girls be just friends_?' thing. I love it because of, I don't know, the irony?"

"Yeah, me too!"

Lisbon blushed and started to pull the covers off the ice cream. "I hope you don't mind eating ice cream straight from the carton."

"No."

"Good, grab a couple spoons and we'll start watching movies. Did you bring any other movies besides the ones that you mentioned?"

"Yes, _13 Going on Thirty_, _Big_, _27 Dresses_, and _North by Northwest_."

"_North by Northwest_!" Lisbon's eyes lit up. "Another one of my personal favorites!"

"Mine too," Jane admitted, remembering the spoons. He got two and picked up a couple cartons of ice cream. "Ladies before gentlemen. What movie do you want to watch first Lisbon?"

"_Roman Holiday_," Lisbon answered, without blinking an eyelash.

"I'll get the Kleenex then," he said.

"No need!" Lisbon replied. "I never cry at movies."

"Yes you do," Jane said. "I'll go get the Kleenex. Really Lisbon, you don't need to pretend in front of me. I discovered the real you a long time ago."

* * *

**The Next Day:**

"Jane, I think you better go and pick up some more ice cream," Lisbon said the next afternoon.

"What?" He asked, looking up from stuffing the DVDs he had rented from _Blockbuster_ back into the bag.

"We ran out of ice cream last night, ergo we need some more," Lisbon answered. "My treat this time."

"Are you saying. . ."

"Yes, I'd like you to stay the rest of the weekend with me. But only if you get more ice cream first."

Jane smiled and accepted the two twenty dollar bills from her. "Do you want to come with me? We could get some more movies while we're at it."

"I have plenty of movies here. Don't worry about it," Lisbon said. "While you're gone, I'm going to shower and take a quick nap. When you get back, feel free to stretch out on the couch and take one of your own if I'm not awake yet."

"Sure, sure," Jane said, taking his keys out of his pocket. "Can I get anything else while I'm at the store?"

"You might want to pick something up for dinner," she answered. "We need something to balance out all of this ice cream."

He nodded and fought off the impulse to kiss Lisbon's cheek goodbye. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay." She smiled at him and watched him leave, before sashaying off to take her shower.

* * *

"Let's start out with a romantic comedy tonight, shall we?" Jane asked as he browsed through Lisbon's DVDs. "Your choice, Ashton and Brittany, _or_,Ashton and Cameron."

"Okay, it's _Just Married_ and _What Happens in Vegas_. . . and I don't want to watch either of those with you."

"Ashton and Cameron it is then," Jane said, putting the DVD into the player and pushing the play button.

"Fine, but I get next pick," she replied as he took the seat next to her.

"My Lady, your wish is my command," he whispered, taking her hand and kissing it.

Lisbon giggled, then covered her mouth with her free hand. She pulled her captive one from Jane's hand. "Go and get the ice cream then. You won't miss anything except for the previews."

They put a dent in her romantic movies that night, watching everything from _the Proposal _to _Sense & Sensibility_. They both dozed off and on as the evening progressed, leaning on each other's shoulder for support when they did. Both of them reluctant to admit, this was quickly becoming one of the best weekends of both their lives.

* * *

"I can't believe that it's Sunday already," Lisbon said as they ate breakfast (waffles, coffee, and vanilla ice cream) and watched _Breakfast at Tiffany's_.

"Well, they say that time flies when you're having fun," Jane replied, pushing his spoon through his ice cream. "And I guess they're right."

Lisbon smiled at him and turned her attention back to Holly and Paul's first kiss in _Breakfast at Tiffany's_. All of the while, she was trying to formulate a plan to get Jane to come back and spend another weekend with her.

* * *

They concluded their marathon with _the Notebook_, and at the end of it they were both reaching for tissues.

While the credits rolled, they finished drying up their tears, and said their goodbyes.

Lisbon watched Jane leave her apartment, giving up all hope of another weekend together. On Monday, they would be co-workers again, and she couldn't justify making plans with him then. She sighed and started to clean up the mess that had accumulated over the weekend, when there was a knock on the door.

She dropped the empty carton of _Haagen Dazs _coffee ice cream and went to answer the knock.

"You're back!" She said, opening the door without even checking the peephole. She was surprised to see Jane standing in her threshold. "I thought you had left—"

"I didn't leave. I've actually been sitting on the stairs, thinking."

"Oh yeah? About what?" Lisbon asked, going back over to the mess so she could attempt to clean it up again.

"How about we do this again next weekend," Jane replied. "My apartment this time?"

Lisbon smiled. "I'll bring the movies.

"And I'll provide the ice cream," Jane said.

"Okay." Lisbon nodded. "Next weekend, we have a date."

"A date. . . I like the sound of that." He smiled at her.

"You know what? Shut the door and come in. I was just about to watch _Sabrina_," Lisbon said. "I mean, the weekend isn't quite over yet. . . right?"

"No, not quite yet," Jane agreed, closing the door and coming in like she had said.

"Well then, you make yourself comfortable. I have a few more pints of _Ben & Jerry's _rocky road ice cream in the freezer."

"Okay." Jane smiled. "I love rocky road ice cream."

"Rocky road it is then." Lisbon padded to the kitchen and opened the freezer, grabbing the last two cartons of ice cream. She got two spoons and went back to Jane, sitting a little closer then she had all weekend.

It was better then any scene they could have rehearsed, Jane's arm slipped around Lisbon's waist easily, and she rested her head on his shoulder while placing a carton of ice cream in his lap as she did. It was like they were meant to be together, like GOD had planned it from the beginning of time.

"What time is it?" Jane whispered when the movies end credits had finished rolling.

"It's late," Lisbon answered, taking her head off his shoulder.

"I should be going," Jane said. "But I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Lisbon agreed, not telling him how sweet the words _I'll _and _tomorrow_ sounded coming from his mouth.

He rose to his feet. "Well. . . good night." And then, he brushed a kiss across her lips, it was almost a whisper of one. A breath breathed across her face.

"Tomorrow," Lisbon repeated, watching him the whole entire time as he walked to her door. He glanced at her one more time before he left, and then he was gone.

Lisbon sighed and stretched out on her couch, she would leave the mess for tomorrow or the next day. For that moment, all she wanted to do was revel in the best weekend of her life.

**_The End_**

**Author's Note 2:**

**Any thoughts about a sequel? I mean, I am planning one. . . probably the weekend at Jane's. So, I'm off to think up more movies, because Blockbuster is my memory palace (that sounded better in my head!)**

**I'll try and post chapter 2 in "Telling. . ." soon. In the mean time, I hope that you enjoyed this story. I know I had fun writing it.**

**Peace and Love,**

**Holly, 1/23/010**


End file.
